Coming out - English version
by Lycka
Summary: Drabbles where Korra announces to her family and friends that she is dating Asami, with some surprise along the way!
1. Coming Back

**Title :** Coming out **  
Pairing:** Korrasami **  
Rating :** K+ **  
Disclaimer :** I own nothing ! It also is my first english fanfiction ever, so I don't know if it's going to be any good. I had no pretention of greatness when I wrote this piece several years ago !

* * *

 **Coming out**

*'*

 **Chapter one: Coming back**

*'*

It was the first time she ever brought Asami with her to her parent's house.

They were back from the Spiritual World a few weeks ago, a wonderful trip full of wonderful discoveries – and what discoveries indeed! – and Korra thought it was about time.

She had to confront her parents about her love for Asami.

They will perhaps be surprised but they will accept it, she knew it in her heart.

" Dad! Mom!"

Tonraq and Senna jumped out of surprise, not expecting their daughter to break the silence with a powerful shout. They gave her a surprised look and Asami looked elsewhere, thinking that her girlfriend was definitively very limited when she had to speak about serious issues.

"Asami!" shouted Korra once more, taking her lover in her arms.

Her cheeks were red, mostly because she was ashamed of herself, and because damn, she really sucked at it..

Her parents looked at each other, confused. They already knew that the young woman's name was Asami and they didn't understood why she needed to point it out.

Mentally, Asami wanted to bang her head against the table. She couldn't look at Korra in the eye, her heart beating like crazy. Korra was really not good with the whole talking situation and it was really embarrassing.

Korra held still Asami tightly. She quickly understood that the message didn't pass at all when she noticed the strange look on her parents' face.

She leaned over Asami and kissed her on the cheek even though the brunette was desperately trying to hide behind her long black hair.

"Oh."

It was the only word that came from Tonraq, surprised. He was so sure his daughter was going to end up with this young police officer, a certain Moko... Moka... Something like that.

On the other hand, Senna had a happy smile on her face. She saw the two young ladies holding hands when they arrived but she wanted her daughter to make the announcement by herself. If it could be called like that.

"Well honey, we need to celebrate! I will go to Katara's tomorrow to ask her to do one of her famous dish and help her out. Would you join me, Asami?" Senna asked, still grinning wildly.

"O-Of course", Asami stuttered still quite red from the embarrassment.

"Good! Korra, dear, I think you can let go of Asami now, the poor girl can't eat anything because of you. Literally, sweetheart", Senna reprimanded her kindly.

The rest of the dinner was quiet, everyone having a small smile on their face, happy.

* * *

 **So, that's all folks ! Hope you enjoyed it ! Don't hesitate to leave me some feedback, it's always something that makes me happy !**

 **See you next time !**


	2. On the phone

**Pairing:** Korrasami

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own The legend of Korra!

 **AN** : so it's Mako's turn. And he also have some news!

* * *

 **On the phone**

*'*

Korra was patiently waiting – at least she was trying to be patient – for Mako to answer the phone. She wanted to tell him the news face to face but by the time she and Asami came back, he already disappeared with the annoying Prince. Well, Ex-Prince.

She already tried to contact him three times already and then Mako had send a letter to Bolin and Tenzin, to tell them where they were. They were at a hotel somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. A hotel with a phone. Even though Wu gave up the throne, he apparently kept his expansive tastes...

" _Chamber of Mako and Wu, what can I do for youuuuu ~ ?"_

"Wu? What the... Anyway, put Mako on the phone."

" _He's busy right now. Well, he was..."_

"Okay... I just want to speak to Mako."

Korra heard some scrap conversation and she could tell Wu was being hauled over the coals. Which made her smile more than she should.

" _Mmh, yeah Korra?"_

"What is Wu doing in you room, Mako...?"

" _Nothing. Nothing at all. You wanted to speak to me?"_ The young fire bender asked hoping the diversion would make her forget about what Wu told her.

"Oh, yes! I wanted to see you but now you're gone, I took the chance by phone."

The Avatar heard a vague _"bedroom of Mako AND Wu"_ but she didn't pay much attention. She felt suddenly stressed. Mako was her ex after all and she was going to tell her ex boyfriend that she was in a relationship with his ex girlfriend. Too much ex in this story...

"Er... Well, hum, I just wanted to tell you that..."

" _Korra, you're freaking me out... Are you sick? Do you have some problem?"_

"Oh no no no! Everything's fine! It's just that we're back since a while with Asami... And..."

Mako waited for the rest of the sentence, letting her choose her words.

"Asami. Me. Asam..."

The Avatar was driving to despair all over again. She repeated what she wanted to say to him in her head multiple times but she wasn't able to say the words all at once.

"AsamiandIlikeeachotherverymuchandwe'reinarelationship."

"Excuse me?"

"Asami and I... We're dating, Mako."

A heavy silence answered her declaration which froze Korra's entire body. Her best friend didn't accept it, what would she do? She didn't want to lose him.

" _You know, I think everybody knew, Korra."_

"Listen Mako you have to accept... What?"

" _Several people saw you and Asami holding hands and I'm not blind. I suspected it for a long time now. And I have to tell you something too."_

"You met someone, right?"

" _Yeah, sort of..."_

"What she looked like? When? Where?"

" _It's been a while now and you kind of know the person pretty well..."_

"Someone I... No. Mako, no. Don't tell me it's..."

" _Korra, I..."_

"Wow! I wasn't ready for it. What a surprise."

" _Bolin doesn't know. Keep it to yourself, I want to tell him myself."_

"Don't worry. Good Luck, you will need some with him."

" _He's not as annoying as you think"_ , Mako chuckled, _"happy things went well between us."_

"I just don't want to know what you two were busy with earlier..."

They busted out laughing and minutes later, they hang up, relieved.

Korra took a piece of paper from her pocket and scratch Mako's name.

Next person on the list: Tenzin.

* * *

 **So, you need to know I ship Mako and Wu HARD. Almost as much as Korra and Asami. They're cute together and Mako deserves the things Wu put him through because he was an ass with Asami multiple times. And they're so cute.**

 **Thanks to the people who reviewed, followed and read!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and see you soon :)**


	3. Tea Time

**AN :** so it's Tenzin's time. With some surprise too;)

* * *

 **Tea Time**

*'*

It always has been hard for Korra to sit crossed-leg if it wasn't to go to the spiritual world. The position was so uncomfortable and seeing Tenzin at ease, drinking peacefully his tea was an infuriating thing.

"Where is Asami? I thought she was with you."

"Meelo and Ikki took her as an hostage. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"I'm all ears."

Korra didn't know where to start. She was less stressed now but the words were still not her forte and apparently Asami was still at the mercy of Tenzin's children.

"Asami and I came back from the spiritual world."

"I know. A few weeks ago if I am correct. I have to admit that I am a little upset you didn't come see me sooner."

"A lot of things changed since Zaheer."

"You've grown and you are a great Avatar, Korra. I'm really proud of you", Tenzin said, blissfully happy.

"Between Asami and me."

Tenzin didn't react, he didn't even seem surprised

"Was it that obvious? Nobody seems shocked! Not even a little surprised?"

"Your father called me right after your announcement, he had a lot of questions. Besides, nothing surprise me since Kya and Lyn are together."

"WHAT?!"

The scream alerted everyone around and a panicked Asami rushed into the room followed by Meelo and Ikkie.

"What happened?"

"Kya... Lyn..."

"Oh! Aunt Kya is very happy now, I saw her kissing Lyn several times!"

"What a surprise", Asami said, quite speechless.

"Kya... Lyn..."

"The spiritual world seemed to do you some good Asami, you look very good" Tenzin smiled, still drinking his tea, unaffected by the situation.

"Lyn... Kya..."

"Yes, it was very interesting. You should go one day, it's not far from home now!"

"Kya... And Lyn..."

"I was thinking about it. Do you have some advices for where I should start?"

"Lyn... Kya..."

Asami taped Korra's head gently, still talking to Tenzin. Truly, Korra was still learning a lot since the trip.

Things a lot more surprising than her coming out.

* * *

 **Aaaah, I love writing Korra like that. Seriously, she's a huge dork but that's why I love her!**

 **Thank you for reading this little story so far :)**

 **Hope you all had a wonderful day!**


	4. Excuse me?

**Pairing :** Korrasami, Wuko, Lin/Kya

 **Disclaimer :** still not mine

 **An :** so, how will Bolin react ? Does he have some news too ?

* * *

 **Excuse me ?**

*'*

"Korra, Asami! You're right on time! I'm so happy to see you both!" Opal greeted them with a big smile, hugging the two young women gently.

"Same here, Opal" Asami said giving her a friendly smile."Where is Bolin?"

"Inside, follow me!"

"When did you two move in together?" Korra asked, wondering how the inside of the house would look like.

"A few days after Kuvira was imprisoned. We thought we were apart for too long!"

The inside of the house was just like the couple. Calm with a little bit of craziness, bright, refreshing and welcoming.

"Opal, I heard... Korra! Asami! Finally! I'm so happy to see you!"

Bolin threw himself on them, taking them in a big, very big, maybe too big, hug. He was crushing them but the two women were nonetheless glad to see his enthusiasm despite the slight discomfort of not being able to breathe correctly.

"So, the Spiritual World?"

"Gorgeous! And very calm after everything that happened, we enjoyed it", Korra smiled, blushing a little.

"Speaking of enjoying things, you owe me 20 yuans, I won." Opal said, her hand tend towards Bolin with a proud expression on her face.

"What?"

"They were holding hands with a silly expression on their face, I think it means what it means, right?" Opal winked at the two blushing women.

"You guys bet on something like that?!"

"We entertain ourselves as we can!"

"How did it happen?" Bolin asked curious to know how it all happened.

"Finally, someone surprised!"

"I wonder what face you made when you heard that Lyn and Kya were dating." Asami was amused by the incredulous expression on her friend's face.

"Lyn and Kya are WHAT?"

"Hey we were not the last to know! I'm relieved to see I'm not the only one who is shocked!" Korra patted Bolin on the shoulder.

"Lyn... Kya..."

"Don't worry Bolin, after a good night sleep, it will be okay. Not like Mako and Wu, I still think it's weird." Korra shivered at the thought.

"What do you mean Mako and Wu?"

Korra bit her lips hard. It came out on its own, she didn't think before speaking. She really needed to start thinking before speaking. It could be very handy if Mako didn't kill her first for high treason. And he definitely will.

"Korra... What do you mean by "Mako and Wu"?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. You heard wrong."

"Korra, you can't lie, it's one of your biggest flaws. You mean that Mako is... He is dating..."

"I said nothing" Korra tried to convince him, looking everywhere except at Bolin.

"I need to call Mako! I need to know what Wu did to him!"

"But he's on vacation with Wu..."

"That's what worries me! What's the number?"

"Don't call, Wu will answer!"

"WHAAAAT?!"

Asami and Opal were watching the scene without thinking about any intervention. Asami was desperate and Opal was slightly shocked. She looked at Asami, confused.

"MAKO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING?"

"BOLIN HANG UP RIGHT NOW!"

"You know what I'm thinking? Hopefully we don't have any kids yet" Opal sighed, watching the wrestling match between Korra and Bolin.

"We already have so much to do with our current children..."

"Do you want some tea, Asami?"

"With pleasure!"

 ***The end***

* * *

 **So this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it so far. It was fun to write it in english. I will definitively continue.**

 **Hope to see you all for my next story!**

 **Kisses on you and your families!**


End file.
